Legacy: A Power Rangers Ending
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Takes place in the aftermath of Venjix's defeat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, for Disney never returned my e-mails.

Evil from a far off place heads to Earth as people rebuild after Venjix. In an underground bunker, just outside of what remains of Reefside, the former Black Dino Ranger watches as they discover the bodies of two Rangers that he once had the pleaser to fight beside. They were Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger, and Katherine Hillard, the Pink Zeo Ranger. They appaired to have died in the fall of Angel Grove, almost two years ago. Tommy added their names to the list of the fallen Rangers. Tommy knew it was only luck that allowed him to escape the fight for Reefside along with Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Ranger, and his wife, Hayley. The computer switched to a satellite view of Earth and shows a massive meteor about three days away from hitting Earth.

"We have to try to contact Corinth, again," said Hayley, "Their zords might be able to stop it before it hits."

"Dr. K, this is Dino Base, come in," said Tommy, talking into a headset.

In Corinth, Dr. K, Gem and Gemma work to repair the damages to the zords from the battle with Venjix. Summer heard Tommy's call.

"Dino Base, this is Summer," answered Summer, "What can I do for you?"

"Where is Dr. K?" asked Tommy.

"She's repairing our zords," said Summer.

"Let her know that an asteroid, roughly two miles wide is headed to Earth," said Tommy.

"How long?" asked Summer.

"Two, Three days tops," said Tommy.

Tommy notices something break the asteroid apart.

"Conceal that, something just destroyed to," said Tommy, as he and Hayley zoomed in for a closer look, "It can't be!"

"I thought that the Overdrive Rangers destroyed him," said Hayley.

"Who?" asked Summer.

"Thrax!" answered Tommy, "It's time we meet."

"Where at?" asked Summer.

"I'll send you the location," said Tommy.

Tommy gets up and walks over to a red box with a star carved into it.

"Tommy, I haven't finished with all the repairs yet," said Hayley, "I still need to put in a new power regulator."

"The old one will have to do," said Tommy, "We don't have time to wait for Billy to send it from Aquitar."

"At lest let me put the one from your Dino Morpher into it," said Hayley, "That should buy some extra time before it burns out again."

"Alright, said Tommy, as he hands her the box.

"I'm going too," said Kira.

"Good,' said Tommy, "We're going to need to call in all remaining Rangers with active powers."

Tommy sends out an e-mail to the other Rangers, telling them where to meet up at.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Kira.

"The Mobile Command Base," said Tommy, "We're going to need the fire power."

Hayley, Tommy, and Kira loaded up the Mobile Command Base and headed of to the meeting spot.

Only a handful of Rangers showed up. Wes, the Red Time Force Ranger, Adam, the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, Ashley, the Yellow Space Ranger, Tori, the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger, Rose, the Pink Overdrive Ranger, and the RPM Rangers, along with Dr. K and Alpha 6. Tommy, Kira, and Hayley step out of the Mobile Command Base.

"Why did you want to meet here?" asked Dr. K.

"This is where the Power Ranger Legacy began two decades ago." said Tommy, "This is also where we make our last stand."

"Why did you call us?" asked Rose.

"Thrax is back," said Tommy, "And he is coming to Earth with a rebuilt Serpentera."

"I thought we destroyed Serpentera beyond repair," said Wes.

"Thrax found a way to rebuild it," said Tommy.

"Thrax was able to access the morphin grid and severed the Overdrive Trackers for a short time," said Rose.

"Let us handle Thrax!" said Gem.

"Yeah," said Gemma, "We'll make him go Boom!"

"The bigger the better," said Gem.

A/N: Can the Rangers defeat Thrax and Serpentera? Please Review!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

The Rangers Gathered inside of the Mobile Command Center, while Thrax and Serpentera land on the Moon.

"So, how are we going to stop Thrax before he brings Serpentera to Earth?" asked Wes.

"We can't." said Tommy, "We're going to have to fight it here."

"Tommy, will our zords have enough power to handle both?" asked Scott.

"Not alone," said Tommy, "But with help from the old Zeo Zords, I'm hoping."

"I have access to the Overdrive Zords," said Rose, "The Overdrive Ultrazord is still on-line."

"Tommy, wasn't there another Ranger that you got a hold of?" asked Hayley.

"His powers are offline," said Tommy.

"Ai Ai Ai, Thrax is on the Moon," said Alpha 6.

"He appears to be recharging Serpentera," said Dr.

"Serpentera always did use a lot of power," said Tommy, "We just have to find a way to make it use to up fast."

"Looks like we don't have time," said Flynn, "Thrax is coming."

The Rangers step out of the mobile Command Base as Thrax landed on Earth.

"I see that you found more Power Rangers," said Thrax, "Once I'm finished there won't be a Ranger left."

"Ready Rangers?" asked Tommy, as they pulled out their Morphers, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!" said Adam, "Black Mighty Morphin Ranger!"

"Let's Rocket!" said Ashley, "Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Time for, Time Force!" said Wes, "Red Time Force Ranger!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" said Tori, "Blue Ninja Storm Ranger!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" said Rose, "Pink Overdrive Ranger!"

"RPM, Get in Gear," said the RPM Rangers, "RPM Power Rangers!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!" said Tommy, "Red Zeo Ranger!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" said Kira, "Yellow Dino Ranger!"

"Now to summon help," said Thrax, as he raise his staff into the air, "I call forth those that have fallen at this spot."

An army Pirahnatrons appeared out of the ground, along with a handful of Rita's old Putties.

"Now my army, destroy the Power Rangers!" ordered Thrax.

"You guys handle them, Thrax is mine," said Tommy.

Tommy called on his sword as he charges at Thrax, taking out any Pirahnatrons and Putties that get in his way.

"So the Traitor wants to fight," said Thrax, as he shoots an energy blast at Tommy.

Tommy deflects the blast with his sword. The other Rangers fight the Pirahnatrons and Putties till they're all gone, then run over to help Tommy. Shortly after the others join Tommy, his powers start to fail.

"Tommy, are you alright?" asked Adam.

"I'll be alright," said Tommy, "Just keep on Thrax."

"Rocket Blasters!" said Gem and Gemma.

"Super Highway Enforcer!" said the other RPM Rangers.

"Power Axe!" said Adam.

"Quadro Blaster!" said Ashley.

"T1 Blaster!" said Wes, "Quantum Blaster."

"Z-Rex Blaster!" said Kira.

"Overdrive Blaster," said Rose.

"Storm Blaster!" said Tori.

"Zeo Power Cannon!" said Tommy, as they all attacked Thrax together.

Tommy's powers completely died, and he de-morphed, as he fell to the ground. Hayley and Kira helped him to the Mobile Command Base.

"Will he be alright?" asked Kira.

"I'll know shortly," said Hayley.

Kira rejoined the others as Thrax called on Serpentera.

"Now what?" asked Ziggy.

"Now we use our zords," said Gem.

"And make that thing go, Boom!" said Gemma.

"Dr. K., are the Zords good to go?" asked Scott.

"Yes," said Dr. K.

The RPM Rangers call forth the RPM Ultrazord, While Rose calls on the Overdrive Ultrazord. Adam, Kira, and Wes join Rose in the Overdrive Ultrazord.

"We're in position," said Hayley.

"I forgot how big that thing was," said Adam.

"The bigger they are..." said Gem.

"The bigger the Boom!" said Gemma.

The two Ultrazords fire everything they have, alone with the Mobile Command Base, at Serpentera. When the smoke cleared Serpentera wasn't even scratched.

"That's not good," said Kira.

"What's plan B?" asked Summer.

Gem and Gemma jump out of the RPM Ultrazord and run inside the Mobile Command Base as the two Ultrazords took a massive hit from Serpentera, braking them down into in divisional zords. Gem grabs two orange cases and tosses one to Gemma.

"Have the Rangers keep Serpentera busy," said Gem.

"And get ready for the biggest boom you've ever seen," said Gemma.

Gem and Gemma ran passed Tori and Ashley, as they fought Thrax.

"In a matter of minutes the greatest evil in the Universe shall return," said Thrax.

Thrax slams his staff into the ground and it is surrounded in electrical energy.

"I have what I needed," said Thrax, as a bag appears in his hand.

Thrax poured out the sand into two piles and stood back as Serpentera fired on the spot. Two figures rose out of the sand.

"We're alive!" said the two evil beings.

"Oh, no!" said Adam, as he saw who they were.

A/N: Will the Rangers be able to handle the new evil? Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Nick now does!

The Rangers, mince Gem and Gemma, regroup as Thrax brings Rita and Lord Zedd back to the world of the Living.

"When Venjix attacked this planet, it killed the good halves of my parents." said Thrax, "Opening the door for me to bring them back to the side of Evil."

"You've done well, son." said Lord Zedd, "Now, let's finish off those pesky Rangers once ad for all!"

Before Lord Zedd was able to attack Gem and Gemma jumped from Serpentera's head with their Rocket Daggers in hand.

"Rocket Daggers, Full Power." said Gem and Gemma, flipping the switches on the daggers, as they flew past Rita and Lord Zedd.

Rita and Lord Zedd were knocked to the ground by Gem and Gemma's attack.

"Time for Serpentera to go Boom!" said Gemma, as Gem pressed the button in his hand.

Explosions erupted all the way up Serpentera's body, the focus blasts cause it to fall to pieces. Rose and the RPM Rangers quickly reformed the Ultrazords, and destroyed any remaining pieces of Serpentera for good. Adam, Kira, Tori, Wes, and Ashley fight with Thrax, Rita, and Lord Zedd.

"With our power, make us grow!" shouted out Lord Zedd and Rita, as they brought their staffs together.

Adam, Tori, Kira, Wes, and Ashley join Rose in the Overdrive Ultrazord, as Rita, Lord Zedd, and Thrax grow

"Ai, Ai, Ai!" said Alpha 6, "Thrax is using the Morphin Grid to increase their power."

"What's that mean?" asked Tommy, as he woke up.

"If the Rangers destroy Thrax, they could destroy the Morphin Grid." said Alpha 6.

"If that happens, then there would never be another team of Power Rangers." said Dr. K.

"And any Ranger with powers would lose them forever." said Hayley.

"Earth, and the Universe, would be forever defenseless." said Alpha 6.

"There has to be a way to stop Thrax, otherwise Wes and the Time Force Rangers wouldn't have their powers." said Tommy.

"If you can find a way to separate Thrax from the Morphin Grid." said Dr. K.

"The only way to do that is to destroy him." said Alpha 6.

"Where is my morpher?" asked Tommy, looking at his wrist.

It burned out." said Hayley, "We'll have to wait for the part from Billy, before it can be used again."

"So much for the Zeo Zords." said Tommy, "Are the Shogun Zords still in Stone Cannon?"

"Yes, but they don't have the Power to defeat Thrax." said Alpha 6.

"But it will give the others time to deal with Rita and Lord Zedd." said Tommy

"Alpha 6 teleports Tommy to Stone Cannon, in front of the Shogun Zords. Thrax notices Tommy's teleportation and leaves Lord Zedd and Rita to fight the Ultrazords. Thrax arrives as Tommy reactive the Shogun Zords.

"Shogun Megazord, transform." said Tommy.

"Come on." said Thrax, "If two of your Ultrazords can't destroy me, what makes you think that thing can?"

"I don't need to destroy you." said Tommy, thinking of a plan, "I just need to stop you."

"What's the difference?" asked Thrax.

"Shogun Megazord Saber!" called out Tommy, as the sword appeared in the Megazord's hand.

Tommy swings the sword at Thrax, using the Megazord's full power, Thrax blokes with his staff. The other Rangers prepare for their final attack on Rita and Lord Zedd, when they turn back into sand.

"What just happened?" asked Ziggy.

"We didn't even get to make them go boom." said a disappointed Gem and Gemma.

"Dr. K?" asked Dillion.

"Tommy must have destroyed Thrax." said a surprised Dr. K.

"But the Rangers still have their powers, and the Morphin Grid is undamaged.

"Ai, Ai, Ai." said a panicking Alpha 6, "I spoke too soon."

The Rangers regroup in the Mobile Command Base, as Hayley tries to contact Tommy.

"The Morphin Grid was only weakened." said Alpha 6, with what appeared to be a sie of relief. "Which must mean Thrax wasn't destroyed."

Hayley locked on to Tommy's location, and teleported him back.

"Alpha, how's the Morphin Grid?" asked Tommy, as he sits down.

"Weakened." said Alpha 6, "But usable."

"Then it worked." said Tommy.

"What did you do?" asked Tori.

"When Thrax blocked the Shogun Megazord's sword, I turned the Zords back into stone, which transferred through the sword into his staff turning him to stone as well." said Tommy.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Dr. K.

"I didn't." said Tommy, "But I had to try something."

The Rangers head outside, as Gem and Gemma grab a green case.

"We don't need anymore explosions." said Summer.

"These aren't bombs, silly." said Gemma.

"They're fireworks." said Gem, as they set them up.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post the last part, but I rewrote the ending when I heard that Nick was bringing back the Rangers. Please EVERONE who reads this, Review! 


End file.
